


The New Harley

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [1]
Category: DCEU - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker is search of a new Harley and who does he pick? Harley’s little sister Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Harley

Lily was walking down the street when a car came out of nowhere. 

It sped towards her and stopped. 

Lily stood frozen in shock.

The door of the car opened and someone got out. 

Lily would recognize the neon hair anywhere. 

It was the Joker. “Little Miss Quinn, long time no see”, he said smirking at her. 

“What do you want?” she breathed, clutching her bag to her chest.

“I was just driving around when I noticed you were walking alone”, he said stalking towards her, “It’s very dangerous to be walking the streets. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows”. The Joker snatched her bag out of her arms, the force of it sending her to the ground. “I think I much prefer you in this position”, he said laughing, “Now, let’s see what you’ve got in this”. He set the bag on the hood of the car.

Lily tried to get to her feet, but the Joker’s cane knocked her back to the ground. 

“Ah, ah, ah”, the Joker said wagging his finger at her, “Did I say you could get up?”

Lily rubbed her back, but remained on the ground. 

“Now, let’s see here”, he said rifling through her purse. He pulled out her gun. He unloaded it and threw it to the ground, pocketing the bullets. “You won’t be needing those”, he said. He flipped through her wallet, before throwing it to the ground.

Lily reached out for it. 

The Joker looked down at her and she pulled her hand back. “Good girl”, he praised. 

Lily crossed her legs and pouted. 

_She looks like Harley when she does that. Just give her pigtails and they could be twins_ , the Joker thought before banishing that thought from his head. As he was looking through her purse, he came across a small picture of her and Harley. 

It was clearly taken when she was still Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

Fury ran through his veins.

“Please don’t”, Lily said. Lily cried out when his cane smacked her across the back of her head. 

“Shut-up”, he hissed. He tossed her bag onto the ground, but stuck the picture in his pocket. 

Lily reached for her bag, but the Joker’s foot stepped on her wrist. “Why are you doing this!?” Lily cried, “I don’t understand! I haven’t done anything!” 

“Harley is back in Arkham, so the closest thing to her is you”, the Joker said. 

“Harley? This is about Harley? I haven’t seen her since you broke her!” Lily yelled. 

The Joker knelt down in front of her and grabbed her by her hair pulling her up onto her knees. “This isn’t about your bitch of a sister. This is about you”, he said running a finger down her cheek.

“What do you want with me?” Lily asked him. 

“I want you to be my new Harley and the best thing is, I won’t have to break you at all. Because you’re already broken”, the Joker said smirking.

Lily’s eyes filled with tears, because she knew she had no choice. Either she went with him willingly or he _would_ break her like her sister. “Fine”, she said. 

The Joker smirked and tightened his fist in her hair. “You’re going to make a much better harlequin than your sister”, he said. He threw her to the ground and laughed. “You can pick up your stuff now”, he told her. 

Lily started grabbing her stuff and putting it in her bag. When she came to her gun, she picked it up and stared at a moment, before glancing up at the Joker. She held out the gun to him. 

The Joker took the gun from her and he smirked, petting her hair. “Good girl”, he purred, “Get in the car”. 

Lily scrambled to her feet and got in the car. 

“You and I are going to have so much fun”, he told her. He put the car in drive and sped off into the night.


End file.
